Light emitting materials and charge transporting materials of high molecular weight are soluble in solvents and capable of forming an organic layer in a light emitting device (electroluminescence device) by an application method, thus, are under various investigations, and as an example thereof, a copolymer composed of a fluorenediyl group and a phenoxazinediyl group is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-137456).
In the case of manufacturing of an electroluminescence device using the above-described copolymer, however, device properties, for example, its light emission initiation voltage thereof, are not necessarily sufficient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a copolymer which is useful as a light emitting material or charge transporting material, and showing excellent device properties such as low light emission initiation voltage and the like.